Forget Me Not
by 11Dr.Luv
Summary: A series of drabbles with my OC, Amara. I've got a lot of original ideas and adventures so I put it in a different story.
1. Hide and Seek

" Doctor?!" I yelled out as I ran done the halls, the walls seeming to vibrate as I stumbled around the corner that appeared in front of me. Air was rushing from my burning lungs. I found a door and ran towards it, fumbling to open the handle. I shot a look over my shoulder, checking to see if the coast was clear. While my head was turned the the wooden door swung inward making me stumble foreword into a warm body. "Doctor?"

He looked down at me and put a finger to his lips, motioning for me to get in.

I staggered into the small closet, shutting the door silently as I went. Once I was situated in the confined space I turned to the only other occupant.

"Thank you!" I whispered thankfully, breathing heavily from the running. He nodded and went to step towards the other wall but, as if in slow motion, he tripped over a bucket, arms flailing trying to find something to latch onto. Instead he caught onto me, dragging me down with him in a giant heap on the floor. Making noise and banging on walls. We stared at each other in horror, listening to the footsteps making our way to us. The door was wretched open and the figure above us reached out and poked my shoulder. I moaned in frustration.

"Tag, your it!" Amy shrieked as she ran off with the Doctor not far behind. I grinned manically and set off after them, laughs echoing off the walls.


	2. Sick Days

Amara let out a sneeze as the TARDIS floated in the Vortex. A chorus of "Bless you!" following the action, she smiled at them, thanking them as she laid against the stairs.

Amara could feel it coming on, the scratchy feeling at the back of her throat. She felt warm and achy. Her nose twitched, and not two seconds later she let out a round of sneezes. Her eyes watering and her nose clogging after the various sneezes.

"Are you feeling alright, Arie?" Rory asked, getting up from his space he was resting at with Amy, the game of Monopoly in front of them. As he looked at his close friend he could see her slightly red eyes, and pale complexion. Standing in front of her Rory rested his hand against her forehead, feeling the too-warm exterior. "You're warm. How long have you been sneezing like that?" He crouched down so he was eye level with her sitting form.

Amara shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "On and off for the past three days...give or ta-ta-ACHOO!" She inhaled sharply, wiping her mouth from excess saliva. Several more sneezes followed afterwards, causing the Doctor and Amy to surround the Nurse and his patient. Afterwards, when she had composed herself, Amara smiled at her friends weakly, "I'm fine." Amy, Rory and the Doctor looked at each other before grabbing her arms, Rory and Amy on her left and the Doctor on her right, dragging her to her room. "Guys! I'm fine, you're over reacting! It's probably just allergies or something!" Amara thrashed weakly in their arms, trying in vain to escape. A moment later the brunette was dropped carelessly on her bed, Amy going to the closet, where her fuzzy pajamas and socks sat. Even the TARDIS was in on it, Amara thought angrily.

"Now, rest!" Amy ordered, throwing the close at her friend.

"We'll be back in ten minutes to check on you." Rory reassured her.

"I'll make you tea!" the Doctor chirped, pointing both of his pointer fingers in a 'one moment' motion, spinning around and jogging out of the room. Amy and Rory rolled their eyes before leaving as well. Missing Aries shocked expression.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Amara was in bed a bunch of tissues around her and Grown Ups playing in the background, making her laugh. The Doctor peaked his head in, seeing the lights dimmed and the sick girl curled up with a pillow, watching the movie tiredly. Well, she would be, Amy and Rory were both asleep. To them it was 2:00 am, far too early to be awake, and much too late to be up.

"What are you doing awake?" Amara looked up, smiling weakly at the Doctor as he stepped in, walking to her bed and falling on it.

"I got a bout of insomnia. What about you?" She asked, looking up at him as he rested against her headboard.

"Time Lords don't have to sleep as much as humans." She nodded absently, staring back at the TV. "Are you feeling any better?" He rested his hand on her forehead, feeling the temperature.

"A bit, not much." She groaned, grabbing a stuffed animal and cuddling with it, "I hate being sick!" As if her body heard her, she let out a sneeze.

"Yeah well, I don't really ever get sick. Time Lord immune systems and all that."

"Well, you don't have to rub it in!" They sat in silence till Grown Ups ended and the next movie turned on.

"Is this what you normally do when you're sick?" the Doctor whined, turning his body to look at her.

"Yep, nothing else I can do." She just shrugged, sniffling and resting her head against the headboard. A smile suddenly appeared on her face, and as much as the Doctor wanted to see her get better, that smile concerned him greatly. "Doctor?" Her voice was sweet...too sweet.

"Yeess?" he drawled out cautiously.

"Wanna make a bet?" She turned her body so she was mirroring him. Looking up at him with big innocent eyes.

"No." He responded instantly, not at all liking the way it sounded.

Amaras' face dropped into a pout, "Why not!" she whined, throwing her hands in the air. Amara was bored and wanted some cheering up. She didn't like sitting around and doing nothing, but if she did try to do something Amara knew she wouldn't get better anytime soon, so she was making do with what she had.

"Because you've got that look on your face." he wagged a finger in her pout-y face for emphasis.

"What look?" Her pout deepened and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"That look!"

"Doctor," her face turned stoic, "Don't make me do this."

His face twisted into one of confusion, "Do what?" And right before his eyes he saw Amaras chin drop lower, a few strands falling from her messy bun and framing her face. Her yellow-green eyes looked up at him, her lips pulled into a slight pout that he couldn't help but find so damn attractive. "Dammit." He cursed, feeling her hands trail up his arms and wrap around his neck, pulling herself into him so her heated face could rest in his neck. Tilting her head slightly the Doctor felt her lips brush his ear, and his eyes widened as she whispered one word into his ears, making him cave.

"Please?" She moaned out, turning her head back so her forehead was resting on his shoulder, smiling in victory as she felt the Doctor groan. But what she thought was in defeat was one mixed with pleasure. She couldn't see his face twisted, his jaw clenched, all she felt was his hands ghosting on her hips.

"Fine!" the Doctor choked out, smiling slightly as she felt her squeal in his shoulder, laughing with joy. His smiled turned into a grin as she pulled back pecking his cheek.

"Admit it Doctor, you can't resist me!" She smiled in victory, seeing something flash in his eyes, but dismissing it as annoyance. She jumped out of bed and went towards the bookshelf, where her movie collection sat as well.

"More than you know." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Did you like!? I didn't mean for it to be this, I don't know, would you call it fluffy? It was supposed to be funny, but I kinda got carried away...Whoops! I am sick, as I write this so sorry for any bad grammar or spelling, I just needed some cheering up. Leave me a review and you'll make my day!


End file.
